


2016 GrayLu Week

by ohmayabird



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff, GrayLu Week, Hurt/Comfort, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:38:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7931452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmayabird/pseuds/ohmayabird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know you want to ship them. You know they have the chemistry. You know you want to indulge in the idea of them being together. Happy GrayLu week minna-san!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: Whisper

**Author's Note:**

> Author: ohmayabird  
> Title: Whispers  
> Pairing: Gray x Lucy  
> Prompt: Whispers [GrayLu Week, Day 1]  
> Rated: K+  
> Genre: Hurt/comfort & Fluff  
> Words: 1k+

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **ღღღஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒஐღღღ  
>  I just remembered a chapter doesn't have to be long to be a good chapter!  
> Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. The awesome Hiro Mashima does! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

_"You'll kill them."_

_I could feel it._

_"You'll kill each and every one of them."_

_The demons._

_"You're friends."_

_They're slowly taking over._

_"You're guild mates."_

_Slowly._

_"I'll devour you nice and slow."_

_They're eating my existence._

_"You won't even notice it."_

_It's eating me away, slowly and surely._

_"I can't wait to hear their screams."_

_Its power is close to surpassing my own._

_"Hear them cry for help."_

_It's taking a small part of me every single day._

_"I'll kill each and every single one dear to you."_

_Dad really left me with a troublesome power._

"Gray?" A familiar voice asked. Opening my eyes I was met with the sun's rays obstructed by a familiar face. One that belonged to a very dear and close friend.

_"And I'll start with this sweet little blonde."_

"What is it, Lucy?" I asked. Openly admiring her beauty. I haven't told anyone that I actually liked the guild's sole celestial mage.

The blonde bombshell sat beside my laying form. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yes, why?" I countered.

She stared at me and then I could feel my heart beat start to pound faster. _She does things to me._

"I just noticed that you've been avoiding us for quite some time now." She said, "I've been wondering if I could help you in any way."

I blinked and blinked and then blinked some more. I never knew that she was paying attention to me. I guess I always assumed that it was Natsu this and Natsu that since he was the one that actually brought her to the guild. I guess you really do learn new things every day. "Do you remember the first time we met when we were getting the guild back together?"

She nodded, her long golden hair up in her signature ponytail swayed in movement. "Yes, I do. What about it?"

"Do you remember about the black marks that appear on my body?" I asked, itching to run my hands through her hair.

"Yes." She answered, gaze not faltering. It was more on the side of questioning and curiosity.

"Aren't you afraid of it?" I asked, "Of me?"

She giggled. Like bubbly, sweet sound giggled. _She sounds adorable._ "Silly, why would I be afraid of you?"

"Well, there's a chance that I'm turning into a demon- it could take over my very existence without me even knowing."

 She was quiet, absorbing the words that left my mouth. "Are you going to kill me?"

"No." I instantly answered, "Well, I hope I don't."

"Then no I'm not afraid of you." She smiled.

I stared at her, blinking and trying to wrap my head around her answer. "How can you say you're not afraid of me Lucy?"

"I don't know…" She scooted closer, blocking the sun's rays once again. "I guess I just trust you."

I searched her eyes, not minding our position. In fact, I actually liked it, my attraction towards her never ceased to amaze me.

"You know Lucy you shouldn't be leaning on guys like that," I warned, smirking at the confusion that crossed her features.

"Why not?" She asked innocence laced her voice. _If she's trying to fool me by playing innocent it's not going to work. I've seen some of her books, there's no way she doesn't know what I'm talking about._

"Because wearing a tank top and short shorts doesn't really help guys wander away from _certain_ thoughts," I explained, leaning on my elbows. Now our face was closer, our breaths mingled with each other.

She blushed a pretty red. My urge to pinch her cheeks were at the tips of my fingertips. "Lucy?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"Can I hug you?"

Her mouth opened and closed like a fish, but she just looked utterly irresistable. Without waiting for her answer, I pulled on her arm and embraced her body. She made that cute squeaky sound she always does whenever she's surprised. She didn't struggle nor move away from me, in fact, she even relaxed in my arms. Her head laid over my chest, just above my heart.

"Gray?" She asked after minutes of silence that passed between us.

"Yes, Lucy?"

"I'm not trying to be nosy or anything but…" I glanced down at her and saw her bite her lower lips. "Does it hurt?"

"The marks?" I asked. Feeling her nod I continued, "At first they did, but now not really. I don't even feel them anymore."

"Do you get nightmares?" She asked. I felt her start to draw circles on my arm.

"No," I answered. It's not like I get nightmares from the marks, but I do hear the demon inside me. "Where are these questions coming from Lucy?"

"I don't know…" She admitted, her voice soft like a child that was lost. "I think I'm just afraid of you guys leaving me again."

"Again?" I couldn't help but ask. _Is she talking about the time-_

"Yeah. I get nightmares about you guys leaving me." She looked up at me, our eyes meeting. "Like the time when the guild disbanded just when Natsu left with Happy… Then each and every one of you went their own ways while I stayed…"

"Lucy you know I-"

"I kept tabs on everyone," She admitted, cutting what I was trying to say. "I waited for the day that everything would be back to normal."

"Lucy," I whispered, hugging her tighter. "You're crying."

Her hand reached up to touch her face, "I'm scared of you guys leaving me again Gray."

I smiled at her, "That won't ever happen again." I whispered, wiping the tears that ran down her porcelain-like cheeks.

"But-"

"It won't happen, Lucy," I interrupted her, "I won't let you be all alone again."

She shut up and just stared into my eyes. It made me wonder if she could hear my heartbeat pounding in my chest.

"I- do you know that I hear these whispery voices inside me?" I asked, trying to keep her thoughts away from the bad things she's thinking of.

"Whispery voices?" She asked, looking lost. _Utterly adorable._

I grinned, "Yeah, I guess it's the demon that wants to take over my body."

"I think I have whispery voices inside too."

"Too?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow at her. She nodded, a smile appearing on her kissable looking lips. _Mind out of the gutter man._

"They keep telling me that this is all a dream that everyone will disappear, everyone will leave me."

My left hand started playing with the tie that kept her hair in a ponytail, "And? Do you believe it?"

She sighed, "Sometimes I do, and sometimes I don't. I don't want to think anymore."

I tugged on her ribbon, freeing her long golden locks, "Well I want you to think of one thing."

"Think of what?" She asked, pouting that her hairstyle was now ruined. "And why did you have to untie my ribbon?"

"I like your hair better this way, makes it easier for my hand to run through it," I admitted, enjoying the way her cheeks flare up again. _I guess Loki's attitude is rubbing on me._ "I want you to think about me."

"Think about you?" She questioned, confused.

"Yeah, like how would you feel about me when I do this to you?"

"Do what-"

I cupped her cheek and then leaned down, cutting her supposed question. I watched her eyes go wide before they slowly closed and enjoyed the kiss I insinuated. Kissing her felt absolutely right and addicting. I never knew her lips could be so soft. I let myself get lost in them.

_"You'll end up killing her, human. You'll watch her like a hawk, end up plotting ways on how to get her all alone. And then you'll murder her painfully slow and watch the light leave her eyes."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maya's shout out corner!  
> memo1: Happy GrayLu week everyone! Just to be clear "demon speaking" and this (is Gray's thoughts). Anyone who is still confused can drop me a pm. :))  
> ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ  
> Please Support my other story 'His Obsession: The Remake'  
> ｡◕‿◕｡So leave a review below｡◕‿◕｡


	2. Day 2: Deja Vu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **ღღღஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒஐღღღ**
> 
>  
> 
> **I just remembered a chapter doesn't have to be long to be a good chapter!  
> **  
>  Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. The awesome Hiro Mashima does! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED! 

**ღღღ** **ஐ** **｡** **◕‿‿◕** **｡** **ღღღ** **ஐ**

It wasn't until night came when a dark haired boy was seen laying on his bed. In his hand was a book that he was flipping through.

"Are you still reading that?" A voice asked.

"None of your business."

Brows furrowed, "Seriously Gray, you need to stop immersing yourself with that kind of books."

"It's called a manga," Annoyance laced his voice. "Stop bothering me already Lyon."

"Look I'm just trying to help you," the white haired boy reasoned, "I've been setting blind dates and not even once have you gone."

"I told you I don't need it." Gray groaned, "What do you want anyway?"

"Look I've set up another blind date for you and-"

Propping up on his bed, Gray leaned on his elbows for support. "And?" He urged Lyon.

"She's an author," Lyon said, walking towards him. "How about you try reading this in the meantime?"

"What makes you think that I'll like that?" Gray questioned, eyeing the book that Lyon held in his hand like it was an abomination.

Groaning in anguish, "Just- Trust me, you'll like it." Lyon said, almost sounding as if he was pleading. He then handed him the said book. "She's a close friend of mine, and she's ridiculously nice for her own good, a real sweetheart."

"So?"

Lyon threw his hands up in exasperation, "So I want you to actually go on this blind date for once, be nice and make sure that she'll enjoy the date!"

"I didn't even agree to go to that _blasted_ blind date that you set-up."

"I'll force you if I have too," Lyon said with conviction. He then turned away from his aggravating step-brother and headed for the door. Just before he left Gray's room, he glanced over his shoulder. "The blind date is a week from now. I'll be back to bother you until the said date."

Gray rolled his eyes as soon as Lyon closed his bedroom door. _As if I'd come_. His eyes scanned over the cover of the book he was forced to receive.

"I'm not going to read it." His slender fingers glided over its surface. "I'll just take a peek."

:

Three days later Gray was out shopping for grocery. However, his mind was elsewhere as he paid for his things.

_When is she going to release the next book?_

"That'll be 13 dollars please." The cashier said after scanning the prices. "Sir?"

Customers behind the dark haired boy noticed that he seemed to be in a daze. Others who weren't in a hurry giggled, snickered and ignored the young lad. But those who were in a hurry were quickly getting angry, their voices getting louder and louder.

"Here you go." A feminine voice was heard, the cashier person hesitantly received the needed bill from the girl. Quickly the cashier person packed the black haired boys' items and then proceeded to scan the girl's items.

"Have a nice day!" The girl said, bidding her thanks and farewell to the cashier person. Soon enough the girl pulled on the dazed boy's hand, effectively pulling him back to his wits.

"You-uh hi?" Gray squeaked, seeing a blonde girl was in front of him. "Do you need something?"

The blonde giggled, sounding ridiculously adorable to his ears. "Welcome back, here's your shopping bag." She handed him the said object.

"Thanks? Uh-wait why do you have my shopping bag?" Gray questioned the pretty girl.

"I was the person after you, but you were out of it and the other customers who were lined up were starting to get a little restless," The blonde explained, checking her phone when she felt it vibrate. "I paid for you, so you don't have to worry about stealing them."

Gray's eyes widened, quickly he fumbled with his pants pocket. "I should pay you back and-" He exclaimed, pulling out his wallet.

"Don't worry about it," The blonde stopped him from paying her. "Think of it as my good deed for today."

"But-"

"Really, don't worry about it." She assured him, smiling at him. "I should get going, I have somewhere I need to be."

"You sure I can't pay you back for dinner?" Gray asked, grasping any possible means that he could pay the blonde. _The hell!? Did I just use a pick-up line?_

"Sorry," The blonde gave him a sad smile. "I really should be going, it was nice to meet you." And with that the blonde went her way, leaving the boy alone.

_Damn, I didn't even get her name._ Gray watched her figure get smaller and smaller. _She sure is pretty._

:

Four days later after Gray's little accident with the blonde girl, he was rudely woken up by his step-brother.

"Gray get up!" Lyon shouted, shaking the boy awake. "You need to hurry up!"

"Go away, Lyon!" Gray grumbled, pulling the blankets over his head. "Leave me alone."

"I told you that you need to meet my friend today." Lyon explained, tugging on the blankets, "Don't you dare blow this chance away!"

Annoyed, Gray hissed at him. "I didn't agree to that."

"And I told you I'd force you if I have to!" Lyon retorted, hauling Gray off of his bed and roughly pushed him inside the bathroom. "I don't need your shitty attitude right now, I just need you ready for that date."

"Yeah like I'd- Fuck! Lyon get out!" Gray cried.

Maniacally laughing Lyon cornered Gray, "You're not going anywhere, _brother."_

"Get ou- I can take a bath on my own!"

.

Hours later Gray was seen in a Starbucks shop, an annoyed expression on his face. Lyon wasn't with him, but he warned Gray that he'd keep an eye on him until his friend came. Just in case he tried escaping. Again.

_Stupid Lyon! I said I didn't want to come!_ Gray thought, glaring in the direction Lyon was sitting. _I'm supposed to be in a bookshop right now._

"Can I take your order, sir?"

"Yeah, I'll have a Venti Double Chocolaty Chip Crème Frappuccino," Gray said, scanning the menu.

"An order of Double Chocolaty Chip Crème Frappuccino, Venti." The employee repeated, "Would you like to add anything else?"

_Wait ‘til I get my hands on you Lyon!_

"Sir?" The employee questioned, hoping to attain the black haired boy's attention once more.

_I'll throttle you in your sleep!_

Gray heard a giggle behind him, "Can you add another order of that? And a glazed donut please." The familiar voice made him glance behind him. A wave of déjà vu about the blonde girl he met at the grocery came rushing back.

Lo and behold the blonde girl he met a few days ago was standing behind him, smiling sweetly up at him. "Fancy seeing you here." The girl greeted.

"Uhm… That'll be 8 dollars please." The employee interrupted.

Gray noticed that she was already rummaging through her bag, possibly looking for her wallet. Quickly he pulled out his wallet and handed the cashier person the needed bill. He then glanced at her, "I'm not going to let you pay for me again." He said, cracking a smile.

"Thank you." She thanked him, "I'm surprised you snapped back out of it much faster compared to the last time I saw you." She teased him.

He scoffed, feeling the blood rush to his cheeks. "I-well I guess déjà vu just kicked in."

"That's a cute way of putting it." She agreed.

"Orders for Gray!" Another employee announced, drinks and snack ready.

Gray sauntered up and received their orders, he then turned around and scanned the room.

"Over there." The blonde pointed at a table near a window pane. Once they were seated silence enveloped them.

"So what are you doing here spacing out again?"

Gray smiled sheepishly at her, "I'm actually here on a blind date that my step-brother set-up." He took a sip of his drink. "I was thinking of ways to get back at him for forcing me out of bed this morning."

"Oh." She muttered, blinking at him.

"Yeah," Gray shrugged. "But she's not here yet. All I know is that she's an author."

"Really?" The blonde questioned, her head tilting to the side. "What's her name?"

"Lucille H," Gray answered, black eyes finding her own chocolate orbs. "By the way, I never got your name that day."

The blonde giggled, "I go by the name of Lucille H." She smiled at him.

Gray's jaw dropped, "I-uh…"

"My real name is Lucy Heartfilia, I'm a friend of your brother." The blonde added, finding his flabbergasted look adorable.

"Nice to meet you?" Gray greeted, but ended up sounding more like a question.

"Nice you meet you too Gray!" Her bubbly reply made him feel weird inside, "I never knew Lyon was so mean to his own brother- would you like to get back at him together?"

Her question surprised him, but her waiting for his reply couldn't be any more perfect in his eyes. "That'll be absolutely perfect, Lucy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maya's shout out corner!  
> memo1: I got distracted. Hahaha! Sorry! Well here' day two of my Graylu week 2016! 
> 
> ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ  
> Please Support my other story ‘His Obsession: The Remake'  
> ｡◕‿◕｡So leave a review below｡◕‿◕｡


	3. Day 3: Letter/ Notes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **ღღღஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒஐღღღ  
>  I just remembered a chapter doesn't have to be long to be a good chapter!  
> Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. The awesome Hiro Mashima does! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

**ღღღ** **ஐ** **｡** **◕‿‿◕** **｡** **ღღღ** **ஐ**

_Dear mother,_

_Somehow the complexity of the world makes me wonder about things I wish I never thought about. I want to forget learning about matters of the heart from books I've read, but I know that's not possible. Since my love for books is just that powerful._

_Thinking about things is what a person like me does. I'm the bookworm type of person and personally, I think our type tends to think too much. We have this broad imagination that needs to be quenched or else it'll keep us up all night like incurable insomnia._

_Technically this isn't how I'm supposed to talk. I've been taught from a young age that I must speak with utmost respect, authority, and confidence. Being a child of wealth really makes them different from other kids of the same age range. However, that old way of talking seems to slowly vanish. Well not totally vanish since it still makes appearances here and there. I think it's more like its being upgraded more compatible to this current time. And admittedly I sometimes miss it along with the good old days when we-_

_I…I don't know._

_I guess my world just turned silent. It's like I didn't need to talk since I had no one to talk to anymore. My starlight disappeared and didn't return for a long time._

_I don't really know what happened, everything just stopped moving. My whole world turned pitch black. I was cold. Dark- just an endless void of darkness. It sucked my very being._

_I turned into a shell. A human shell of nothingness until I met a pink-haired goofball._

_Somehow he helped light the fire that's on the verge of distinguishing inside me. The match-like fire inside me soon grew when I saw Fairy Tail. A guild that somehow gave me hope when I was young, fresh from losing you mom._

_I met new people, who wholeheartedly accepted who I was without even caring about my background. My family name didn't matter anymore, in the guild I was just Lucy. Lucy of Fairy Tail and it was just perfect._

_My new home._

_But I have this tiny little secret mom~ I think I have a crush! Maybe even more? I don't know. I know you're watching me from above. I feel you every time, but I want to tell you who my special someone is. Although I won't tell it now I still need to check if its true._

_One thing is for sure, though, I'll tell you about him. I'll use a special envelope that I adore. I always use it when my letters to you are top secret. It's only for us two and no one else._

_I'm going to use this cute pink envelope, it has a faded white spot on the top left and bottom right. Then I'll add a pink, yellow and blue flower stickers on the top left faded white spot. Lastly, there's going to be a candled seal with my initials –LH._

_That's going to be my most secret letter to you, mom._

_I really wish you could read them…_

_I really miss you so much._

_I love you, mom!_

_Love,_

_Lucky Lucy._

Black eyes glanced around the room, looking if he was still alone. It's not every day that Lucy Heartfilia's house doesn't have visitors- unwanted visitors wreaking havoc inside. However, today the owner of the house is missing. Instead, her dark haired, ice mage teammate was inside reading the letters that were addressed to her mother.

Gray wasn't really planning on reading those letters, he knew that they were special to the celestial mage and he wanted to give her some privacy. But, when he glanced at the box that held the letters- he saw an envelope on top of it. So curiosity got the best of him, leading him to read the letter he had just finished reading.

Gray's black eyes glanced at the clock. It was a quarter to four in the afternoon, he knew Lucy doesn't come home that early on a regular day. _I need to find that pink envelope before she gets home._

The ice mage wasn't really planning on looking for that specific envelope that Lucy described. It's just that it held who Lucy had a crush on. And well, Gray just _had_ to know who that person was. No, Gray isn't jealous- he's curious as he likes to put it. But then again-

The sound of a door opening had Gray panicking. He then heard Lucy's voice- most likely talking to Plue. Quickly Gray placed the letter back inside the envelope and then placed the envelope on top of the box. Just when he heard Lucy's door open, he had already slumped back down on her sofa. Making it seem like he had been sleeping all along.

The ice mage heard footsteps get closer, the faint scent of cherry blossoms wafted around him. He felt Lucy's hand move his fringe away, her hand stopping just against his cheek. Minutes passed before she took her hand off of his cheek. He felt her move away, the soft patting of her feet against the carpet could be heard. Minutes later, Gray felt something cover him.

The sweet smell of apples and blossoms enveloped him. He turned and grunted, pretending that he was just waking up.

"Mmm…" Gray hummed, "You're home?"

Gray heard her chime-like giggle, "Yeah, go back to sleep Gray."

The ice mage felt her hand run through his hair, inviting sleep to claim him. It didn't take that long and the ice mage was sound asleep.

**ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maya's shout out corner!  
> memo1: I tried to tap into my inner black side. OVA hint(s) were included! So this is part 1, part 2 is on day 7: undercover.  
> ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ  
> Please Support my other story ‘His Obsession: The Remake'  
> ｡◕‿◕｡So leave a review below｡◕‿◕｡


	4. Day 4: Drunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **ღღღஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒஐღღღ  
>  I just remembered a chapter doesn't have to be long to be a good chapter!  
> Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. The awesome Hiro Mashima does! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

**ღღღ** **ஐ** **｡** **◕‿‿◕** **｡** **ღღღ** **ஐ**

_I watched her glide across the dance floor._

"Would you like a drink, Gray?" A familiar, feminine voice asked.

_Her hips swayed along with the music, oblivious to the world around her._

"Sure Mira."

_She's ridiculously gorgeous._

"Here you go Gray," Mira returned with a cold beer after a minute or so, her blue eyes followed the boys' line of sight. "Are you interested in her?"

_I wonder where she learned how to dance._

"What makes you think I'm interested in her?" I questioned the white haired barmaid.

I've been a regular customer at this club called Fairy Tail and this is the first time that I saw the blonde girl. No, she doesn't work here at the club- so she's just a customer like me.

"I just noticed that you've been watching her for quite some time now," Mira said, a teasing lilt in her voice. "You've never done that before."

I was quiet, only the sound of me chugging my beer could be heard. "Okay, maybe I _am_ interested in her." My eyes met Mira's blue eyes.

"Well, then it's your lucky day!" The barmaid chirped, handing another beer towards me.

"How is it my lucky day?" I questioned.

"I happen to know who she is and I think she'll be happy to meet you," Mira explained, her eyes now set on her blonde friend. "Lucy! Can you come over here?"

"What are you doing?" Gray hissed at the older woman.

Mira giggled, a little too sweetly. "Just pushing you guys in the right direction."

"What did you call me for Mira?" The blonde haired girl asked once she reached the bar.

"Lucy! I'd like you to meet Gray," Mira said, gesturing towards the black haired boy beside the blonde. Mira then left to attend to a flagging customer.

Lucy's brown orbs met midnight colored eyes. She blinked at the boy, slowly feeling the blood rush to her cheeks. "Hello, I'm Lucy." She greeted, thrusting her hand out to him.

"Gray," I greeted, my hand grasping her own hand. _So small and fits perfectly with mine_. "It's nice to meet you, Lucy."

"Likewise." She squeaked, smiling at me.

_I like the way I have an effect on her._ "Would you like a drink? My threat." I offered, at the same time pulling a nearby stool she could sit on.

"I-uh…"

Mira returned with drinks in her hands. "Lucy's not really good at drinking," Mira explained, winking at the black haired boy.

_Did she spike Lucy's drink?!_ I thought, eyes growing wide before I turned to Lucy and watched her drink the strawberry smoothie that she was just given.

"It's not like it's a bad thing," I heard Lucy mutter, "But sometimes I _do_ think it's a downside."

"Why is that?" I asked the blonde, ignoring the devious look Mira gave me before she attended to the waiting customers on the other side of the bar.

"I mean boys like a girl that can hold her drink right?" The blonde asked, getting lost in the effects of the alcohol.

_How much did Mira put in there?_

"That is true," I agreed with the blonde, who was slowly getting intoxicated. "But not all guys likes a girl who can drink more than him."

"Really?" She questioned, her eyes scrutinizing me.

I smiled at her, "Really. I definitely like my girl lightweight."

Her eyebrows furrowed, "Are you calling me fat?"

"What- no I'm not calling you fat."

"But you said you want *hic* a girl who is lightweight, and I *hic* don't really look light do I?" Lucy questioned, her words slurring.

I blinked at her, "Lucy, are you drunk?"

"Of course not stupid!" She answered, "Em not *hic* hunk!"

_Okay, so she definitely can't hold her alcohol. She drank like what a pint of it?_ "Mira! How many did Lucy drink?" I hollered at the barmaid.

"I've given her at least three, so I'd say half a bottle?" Mira answered as she sauntered towards me and the drunk blonde. "Oh dear, she's already drunk."

"You knew she couldn't drink that much, why did you even spike her drinks?"

"She's an adorable drunk and I've been missing her cuteness." Mira reasoned, flinching at the glare I gave her.

I sighed, pinching my nose. "Really, you act like a child sometimes."

"I'll have you know I'm still young!" Mira retorted, "Well, I'm still busy so could you take care of Lucy?" Mira asked, not even waiting for my answer.

"What am I going to do with a drunk blonde?" I asked no one in particular. I watched Lucy make bubbles of her drink, giggling every few minutes.

"Lucy?" I called her attention.

She pouted and turned towards me. "Oh! It's Mr. Handsome!" She squealed, clapping her hands like a child.

I chuckled, "You think I'm handsome?"

"Uhn!" She nodded, "I saw you earlier and thought you were hot! I even asked Mira for your name!"

_That's great news to hear._ I smirked at her, "You think I'm hot?"

"Who doesn't?" She questioned, eyes hazed with, lust, the effects of the alcohol and adoration. "I think I like you, Gray, ~"

I chuckled and then grinned at her, "Well then that makes things easier for me." I pulled her towards me, arms wrapping around her curvy form.

"Ohh! You smell good!" She moaned, burrowing her head on my chest. My hand ran through her long golden locks.

"You don't smell bad yourself Lucy," I admitted, smelling the top of her hair on account she was shorter than me even with our sitting postures.

_Okay so maybe Mira is right. She's an adorable little drunk._ "Okay, princess I think I should get you home."

"Carry me!" The blonde ordered, clinging onto me.

She was pouting adorably that I couldn't say no. _As if I'd say no to that kind of face._ "Okay, up we go princess," I announced, picking her up and held her in a princess hold.

"Mira! Where does Lucy live?" I asked the blue-eyed barmaid.

"That's the funny thing," Mira sheepishly smiled at me "She didn't mention where she lived."

I blankly stared at her. "Are you kidding me?!" I hissed.

"N-no?" Mira muttered, running away while crying.

I sighed, "Well I just made Mira cry, again." I looked down at the blonde in my arms. "I hope you don't mind having a sleepover, Lucy."

_I wonder how long I should ask her out on a date._ I stared at her sleeping face, feeling a little fuzzy inside. _Is this what they call love at first sight?_

**ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maya's shout out corner!  
> memo1: I have 10 days training starting tomorrow. Hopefully, after the training, I get offered a job! Anyway! Here's day 4 of my GrayLu week 2016!  
> ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ  
> Please Support my other story ‘His Obsession: The Remake'  
> ｡◕‿◕｡So leave a review below｡◕‿◕｡


	5. Day 5: Breakdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **ღღღஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒஐღღღ  
>  I just remembered a chapter doesn't have to be long to be a good chapter!  
> Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. The awesome Hiro Mashima does! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

**ღღღ** **ஐ** **｡** **◕‿‿◕** **｡** **ღღღ** **ஐ**

_I wonder how she feels about me._

"Hi, Lucy!" A voice called out to the blonde who was animatedly talking to her small blue-haired best friend.

_Why does he have to be here?_

The blonde girl turned around in her seat, chocolate colored orbs found a familiar white-haired boy. "Lyon? Hi! What are you doing here? She questioned, a smile on her kissable lips.

_Does she smile at me like that?_

"Oh you know," He smiled, taking a seat beside the blonde. "Visiting my special blonde."

Lucy giggled, "You and your jokes. Really though what are you doing here?"

"Well, you see-"

.

_I drowned out whatever Lyon was saying._

_"Ah, the little human is in turmoil."_

_I couldn't stand seeing them smiling at each other, laughing like they've been long time friends._

_"I really like this jealousy you humans experience."_

_It wasn't fair._

_"Just a little more human."_

_It wasn't fucking fair at all._

_"I'll be taking over your very being."_

"Ara~ Are you going home already Gray?" I heard the familiar voice of the take-over mage ask.

"I think I'll walk around before heading home," I said, and then stood up from my seat. "I'll see you later Mira."

"Take care, Gray!" I heard Mira say.

I nodded at her, my eyes glancing back at the bar where the celestial mage was seated. She looked utterly gorgeous in her simplicity. Yet, seeing Lyon beside her left a bitter taste in my mouth _. He's ruining Lucy's image in my head._

_*Dug*_

I sucked in a deep breath, exhaling slowly. I started heading for the door, fast. I didn't want any of my guildmates getting ideas about me and this annoying pest inside me.

_"Let's see who you're calling a pest."_

_*Dug* *Dug*_

Breathing the fresh air in Magnolia never felt so good. _I think that walk I told Mira would be good for me._ But I was hoping that the blonde could have accompanied me. Don't get me wrong it's not like I think Lucy isn't popular- I've seen her get asked out by multiple guys before. I've always felt annoyed whenever I see her getting asked out.

_Has she thought about me at all?_ I paused mid-step, noticing that I ended up in the park. _About the kiss a few days ago?_

I wasn't the insecure type. No- I was, in fact, the confident type. But, the thing is I always question myself sometimes I even belittle myself. I started noticing this whenever I saw how close Natsu and Lucy were. I know that they're best friends, who looked as if they were joined at the hip at how inseparable they are.

_But what about me?_ The question was always replaying in my head. _Has Lucy- Does she even see me? More so than before?_

I could hear the blood pumping and the erratic beating of my heart. I slumped against a bench, breathing heavily.

_It hurts._

_"I'll devour you."_

I could feel my throat close up, cutting the oxygen that I needed. Slowly I felt my world spin, black spots appearing in my vision.

_"Succumb human!"_

"-ay!" I felt someone shake me. "Gray!"

_Get away from me!_

"Gray! Can you hear me?!" I heard the frantic voice ask. It was a familiar voice. "GRAY!"

_Lucy?_

"-I do?" I couldn't hear her properly. "-ventilating! You're ventilating! Plue! Call for help please!"

"Stop," I muttered, still heavily breathing. "Don't call anyone."

"But you need help!" I could hear the panic in her voice. I can just imagine the worried look on her beautiful face, scrunched up in panic.

_*Dug* *Dug* *Dug*_

"Demon." I rasped, feeling her warmth next to me. _I want to hug her._

_"Don't fight me, human."_

I heard her gasp, "What can I do?"

_"It'll all be over before you know it."_

"Fight it, Gray, don't let it take over." I heard the desperation in her voice. "Please, Gray don't leave me."

I felt hope at her words, my still erratic heart continued beating hard in my chest. Yet, I could now feel the oxygen pass through my now opened throat.

"Please."

I closed my eyes, sucking in a deep breath. Slowly I exhaled through my mouth. Then I slowly opened my eyes, the world now in focus. I felt Lucy's warm hands clutching my own in a tight grip, her knuckles almost white. _She really was desperate._

"Lucy." I winched at the dryness in my throat. "Hug."

She didn't ask anything else and just hugged me tight. I knew my weight slumped against her smaller form, but she didn't care.

"How did you find me?" I asked when I finally calmed down. My face still tucked against the side of her neck.

"I noticed you leaving the guild and asked Mira if you were heading home already." She murmured, "I'm just glad I followed you."

I listened to her speak, "What about Lyon?"

She sighed, "I bid him farewell, and told him that I needed to do something." She pulled away from me but held me at arm's length.

"Were you planning on letting the demon win?" She asked.

"I-Maybe," I admitted lamely.

"Why?"

My eyes met her waiting ones, unshed tears already threatened to fall. "I don't know."

She didn't say anything and just stared at me, "It hurts right?" She asked.

"No." I was by nature stubborn.

She quirked an eyebrow at me, "Gray, you're crying." She pointed out, her hand coming up to wipe the tears that I didn't even notice.

"It was scary to see your breakdown like that. And I know it hurts Gray," She chided, a smile tugging on her lips. "Can't I be the person to help you overcome it?"

"You want to?" I asked, hope spreading inside me. "Would you stay by my side, Lucy?"

She giggled, the chime-like bells I always adored. "I'd love to, Gray."

Slowly I felt lips form a grin. I pulled her back into a hug, wrapping her up like a giant teddy bear.

_"Someday human. I'll consume you wholly."_

**ღღღ** **ஐ** **｡** **◕‿‿◕** **｡** **ღღღ** **ஐ**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maya's shout out corner!  
> memo1: So I thought about making this the second part of day 1! I don't know why, but I think it fits perfectly. I hope! What do you guys think?  
> memo2: Subarashidesu you're review may have been the reason why I wrote this second part. Thank you!  
> ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ  
> Please Support my other story ‘His Obsession: The Remake'  
> ｡◕‿◕｡So leave a review below｡◕‿◕｡


	6. Day 6: Weakness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **ღღღஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒஐღღღ  
>  I just remembered that a chapter doesn't have to be long!  
> Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. The awesome Hiro Mashima does! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

**ღღღ** **ஐ** **｡** **◕‿‿◕** **｡** **ღღღ** **ஐ**

I wanted to be the guy Lucy would run for anything. I wanted to be her rock, her blanket, and her savior. But I guess some things aren't meant to be.

_It's just wishful thinking._

I always liked the idea of being the change that everyone would worship, but this definitely wasn't the change that I wanted. Not right now. Since it makes me feel like the villain that kills his best friend.

Yes, folks, I'm tasked to kill E.N.D… Etherious Natsu Dragneel, Lucy's savior, and ultimate best friend. They were like peas in a pod or some folks attached at the hip.

"Lucy…gone." I listened to Natsu or rather his demonized look, E.N.D talk. "Breathing…Not."

He was like in a trance, his eyes glossed. Lost in the idea of the blonde who he assumed was dead.

_Lucy couldn't be dead._

I haven't seen Lucy yet, but I was certain that she wasn't dead yet. She was stronger than she used to. She was the undying sunshine Fairy Tail had. And I'll be damned if she died just like that.

The idea of killing E.N.D was glorious, but killing Natsu was another thing. I could feel my heartbeat pounding in my chest. I could feel my body shaking, slowly and-

"Gray?"

I glanced around, hearing that familiar soothing voice.

"Wakey wakey sleepy head~" It purred in my ear. My vision blurred. The images I was seeing distorted. The next time I opened my eyes was in front of rich chocolate orbs.

"Good morning sleepy head!" Lucy greeted as she stared down at me.

I blinked up at her, "Morning Lucy." I greeted and then a yawn escaped my lips.

She giggled, "I was wondering when you were going to wake up. But then I noticed you start to fuss and woke you up instead."

I smiled at her, "Thanks."

"You're welcome!"

I smiled up at her, loving her bubbly attitude more and more.

_I think I fall for her every day._

"What are you thinking about?" I heard Lucy ask. My daydream about enjoying our time in a field of white lilies stopped. "You're making me curious Gray."

"Aren't you a curious little thing~" I teased her. I then proceeded to wrap my arms around her body, pulling her propped form onto mine. "But I like it when you're curious about me," I added, smirking when I saw her blush.

"I-um…"

Her cute stutters always made adore her more. "Hey, Lucy?"

"Yes, Gray?"

Her big doe chocolate eyes never ceased to suck me in. "I could get lost in them."

She blinked at me in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

I chuckled at her question, "I was just saying my thoughts out loud."

"Your thoughts?"

I nodded and then smiled sweetly at her. The smile that was solely for her, "My thoughts about how I keep falling for you."

"S-top embarrassing me!" She squeaked, her blush turning up another notch.

_If she blushes any harder, I think she'll be compared to Erza's hair._

"I'm not embarrassing you," I said, placing my index and thumb finger on her chin and then made her face me. Just to make sure that she was looking like _really looking_ at me. "I'm just telling you how I feel about you."

"But-"

"I love you, Lucy." I interrupted her and then tried to hold in the laugh that threatened to escape my lips. Her cute flabbergasted looked was too cute for words.

"Breathe Lucy." I reminded her. A smile escaped my lips when she did. "Good girl."

"Stop teasing me already Gray." She said, pouting adorably.

"I love you, Lucy."

Her pout deepened, "I love you too." She whispered softly, her blush deepening.

I grinned and then hugged her body tight against mine.

_I keep on falling for her every time._

_And falling for her would have to be my greatest weakness._

**ღღღ** **ஐ** **｡** **◕‿‿◕** **｡** **ღღღ** **ஐ**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maya's shout out corner!  
> memo1: Yes that's one of the latest chapters! I'm going to post the last chapter of my GrayLu week by this weekend!  
> ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ  
> Please Support my other story ‘His Obsession: The Remake'  
> ｡◕‿◕｡So leave a review below｡◕‿◕｡


	7. Day 7: Undercover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **ღღღஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒஐღღღ  
>  Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. The awesome Hiro Mashima does! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

**ღღღ** **ஐ** **｡** **◕‿‿◕** **｡** **ღღღ** **ஐ**

_This wasn't such a good idea._

My eyes watched my other teammates spew madness inside **my-** I mean Lucy's house. I knew that it was a bad idea to agree to head over here. But ever since I have read that letter, I noticed something different about myself. I was in love with Lucy Heartfilia. The stupidly cute blonde that carelessly left her **sort** of confession letter for her mother laying around in the open. _I really want to find that envelope._

"Oi Ice shit why do you look constipated?"

"Do you even know what constipated means you, idiot." I retorted.

"What'd you call me!?"

"I hope you two are not fighting." Erza's warning voice was heard.

Both I and Natsu shut up, glaring at each other. _I don't have time for this, I need to distract them._

"Good. I'll be taking a bath," Erza said. "I don't want to hear anything while I'm inside, understood?" _Great, that's one down._

"Aye, Sir!"

I noticed that Natsu was heading towards Lucy's kitchen, a little too excited from his facial features. Happy was flying just beside him. "Let's raid Lucy's kitchen!"

"Sure thing buddy!" _I don't even know why I bother with them. But they just made my job easier._

Now that I was left alone inside Lucy's living room, I knew that I needed to be quick. Since who knows how long Erza would finish taking a bath or how long Happy and Natsu swallows Lucy's food. In addition to that, I don't even know what time Lucy is going to come home. _It's now or never Fullbuster!_

I quickly maneuvered inside Lucy's room. I tried to be quiet as possible since Erza was inside the bathroom. _Getting caught by her would be very bad._

My eyes scanned Lucy's room once again. Everything was in the same place, her bed, desk, bedside table, her letter box and- _Holy crap! Is that the envelope I had to look for?_

Just a measly pink envelope tucked inside what seems to be Lucy's diary, caught my attention. Normally Lucy wouldn't leave her diary out in the open. So, why now?  _Is she planning on catching someone?!_

I turned my head left and right, making a double check that I was still alone. And luckily enough, I was. _This better not be a trap!_

I fast walked towards Lucy's diary, which was perfectly peeking out from under her pillow. _Maybe she was in a hurry or something?_

_Dear mother,_

_I'd be lying if I told you I don't know what year it is, but it's the truth. There was just too many things that happened all at once. And honestly? It really broke my heart._

_Sometimes I can still see images of how fast the days passed by. The images always repeated and it always starts with Natsu leaving with Happy. And then the next day the guild…disbanded._

_I really thought about locking myself in depression, but I tried to be positive about the disbandment. And my best friend leaving me- I kept tabs on everyone. Hoping that one day everyone will come back and start anew._

_There was one thing that definitely bugged me, though. It was about my favorite ice mage. There was just something about him that always fascinated me. And yet I was disturbed? No, wait, I think I was more annoyed knowing that he was with our guild's water mage._

_No! I don't like him like that! I think? I seriously think that I don't like him like that mom!_

_Then again, I really wish you were here with me mom. So, that I could have shared my problems with you. Especially about boys! Why are they so hard to understand?_

_Especially dad…He hmm… How is he? I'm hoping you guys are together up there in heaven. I wish I could've at least told him that I never stopped loving him. And that I'm sorry that I couldn't be there for him through the years that he was looking for me._

_I can't blame the time-skip that happened to us since we couldn't do anything about Acnologia that time. But, this time, we'll be ready to face him and all the other enemies that are approaching us._

_Mom? I can't fully express how scared I am. And yet I am fully prepared to accept what faith has in store for us. I know that one day I'll be joining you and Dad up there. For now, can you please watch over me and my new family?_

_I love you, mom! Tell dad that I love and miss him too!_

_Love,_

_Lucky Lucy._

_What. The. HELL! That's it?! That's all I get?! Why the hell did I even both-_

"GET OUT!"

I was startled by Lucy's scream. Her screaming at Natsu was an everyday thing, but sometimes I keep forgetting about it. _Shit! I need to hide!_

I saw her closet and immediately headed for it. _I'm dead if Lucy catches me reading her letter!_

"I mean it Natsu!" I heard a door open. "I don't want you guys in here for the rest of the day!"

"But Lucy I smell ice-"

"Gray isn't here, which you should be too!"

I heard a door open.

"Oh, Lucy! I see that you're back. Don't worry I have not-"

"Please get out Erza, I'm not in the mood to talk right now."

"I-uh… Very well. I shall see you tomorrow."

I heard a door close.

"Really? Where the hell is he?" I heard Lucy mutter. Curious, I slowly opened her closet door, peeking through the small crack that I created. Instantly I felt the blood rush to my head. It's completely an accident that I'm seeing Lucy undress. _I hope I don't get a nosebleed from her body- Stop thinking about those thoughts Gray!_

"Natsu better not have snooped in here again." I heard Lucy mutter. I couldn't help my wandering eyes scan her body. She was just so gorgeous, so perfect, so-

"Where's my letter!?" I heard her question, her hands flipping through the pages of her diary. "I swear if Natsu tells Gray about that letter I'm going to kill him."

_What does she mean by Natsu telling me about her letter did I miss anything? But I've read it- wait a minute!_

Quietly and quickly as possible, I scanned the letter in my hand. I felt my heart start to pound harder, beat faster.

**_I think I was more annoyed knowing that he was with our guild's water mage._ **

_Why was she bugged about the idea of me and Juvia being together? I didn't ask Juvia to come with me! Lucy might misunderstand! But does this mean that she likes me?_

"I'll just take a quick bath and then hunt Natsu down." I heard Lucy speak to herself again. _Wait! If she's going to take a bath then she's-_

It was like slow motion when the doors to her closet opened. I stared like an idiot at her, like some deer caught in the headlights. I heard her gasp and saw her drop to the floor, her arms covering her undergarment-clad body.

"L-look Lucy I didn't mean to hide, it's just-" I tried to explain to her, but she stopped me from talking any further.

"Did y-you hear what I just said?" She asked, cheeks adorably flushed. "Gray, did you?"

"I-" I stopped, and then stared at her. Her cowering, flustered look was too cute for words. My sadistic side just wanted to come out, which I did. "If I said I did what are you going to do about it, Lucy?"

"You- Get out!" She screamed, shuffling away from me.

I smirked at her and then walked out of her closet slowly like some predator hunting for its prey. And my prey was this cute little blonde, "Are you sure you want me out of here Lucy?"

My shirt already in my hands. _When the hell did I strip? Never mind._ "I have a question for you Lucy and I'm dying to know your answer."

"Can't this wait some ot-ther time Gray?" She stuttered, "I think I should get dressed first."

"You want to get dressed?" I questioned, stopping right in front of her. I crouched down to her level. "Put your arms up."

"But-"

"Put them up Lucy," I ordered her, my voice had a warning tone.

Slowly and hesitantly she put them up, "Good girl." I then slipped my shirt on her.

"There. Now can you answer my question?" I asked her, lending her a hand so that she could stand up. _She looks adorable in my shirt._

"W-What is it?" She asked, pulling on the ends of my shirt for an extra measure that I don't see her panty. _Too late for that Lucy._

"Do you like me?"

**ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maya's shout out corner!  
> memo1: I finally had to chance to finish GraLu week! The next part, which is part 3 belongs to one of the bonus prompts titled T-shirt. Enjoy!  
> ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ  
> Please Support my other story ‘His Obsession: The Remake'  
> ｡◕‿◕｡So leave a review below｡◕‿◕｡


	8. T-Shirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation for chapter 7: undercover. Thus, completing the three way chapter and eventually 2016 GrayLu week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ღღღஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒஐღღღ  
> Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. The awesome Hiro Mashima does! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!  
> ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ

Two mages stood in front of each other in a cozy apartment. One was a girl, who nervously peered around the room while avoiding eye contact with the boy who was staring at her.

"Do you like me?" The male asked the adorable blonde wearing his shirt.

“I-um…”

Her cute stuttering had him smiling at her, his heart jumping in excitement. _There’s hope that she likes me back._

“Lucy,” Gray called her attention once again, almost willing her focus on him. “If there is any way that you _do_ like me, this is the best time to admit it.”

Her wandering brown orbs stopped to look at him. Her heiress mask taking place. “I don’t know what you’re talking about Gray, where on Earthland did you even get the idea that I, Lucy Heartfilia…” she trailed off, shock etching her face as she gazed at the object he dangled in front of her.

It was her diary.

“…like you?”

Her freaking _diary_.

She lunged at it, “Give it back!”

Swiftly the ice mage pulled the object out of her range. Gray effectively snaked an arm around her waist, while his other hand kept the object out of her reach as her body was now pressed against his.

He glanced down at her. Lips tugging at the ends, a smirk appeared on his lips. “How about you answer my question first _and_ then I’ll give this back?”

He could clearly see her chocolate orbs blaze in anger and contemplation as she gazed back at his own dark orbs.

“Why do you even want to know?” She questioned, eyes gaining an accusatory emotion. “Did you read my diary?”

The smirk he had on his lips turned into a sheepish smile, “I’m sorry Lucy. Although I did have good reasons for reading it without your permission.”

She let out a low groan, “Please do explain these _reasons_ you so nicely put before I throw you out of my house.”

“Well fuck,” He cursed softly, lips pressing into a line. “I didn’t think you’d ask me that.”

Lucy laughed dryly, “You have three seconds to start or I’m calling Capricorn out.”

Gray sighed.

He wanted to start explaining his so called reasons, but he didn’t know exactly where to start. Her amazing form pressed against his was making his brain turn to goo. It was almost similar to how his brain got whenever he tried to properly _talk_ to that pink haired idiot.

“Three.”

“Okay!” He cried out, his arm tightening around her waist. “Calm your tits woman.”

Lucy glared at him, “Two.” She hissed through clenched teeth.

“Okay,” He started, thinking that it’d be better for him to say whatever he could before she gets annoyed and throws him without having the chance to explain himself. “I wanted to know if you liked me more than a group and guild mate.”

Lucy’s eyebrows furrowed at the question. Was the guy blind to not know that she _did_ actually think of him more than a guildmate? She could easily recall one of her latest dreams about him being on top of her, his body glistened with sweat as he pounded in and out of her.

The blonde shook the thought away from her head. _This wasn’t the time to think about those._

“Come on Lucy, answer me already.”

Lucy’s head snapped up from his voice. Her arm looped around his neck as she gazed into his eyes. Searching for any type of positive emotion she could grasp on. However, not long she made her decision by pulling him down to her level, their lips meeting.

His eyes widened in surprise but soon melted in the kiss the blonde initiated. Carefully, he tossed the diary by her coffee table and tangled his now free hand in her golden locks. Loving the way it felt against his palms. He pulled her closer by the arm around her waist, diminishing any space that they had. Letting her know that he was liking what they were doing.

“I like you,” she whispered after pulling away from him to breathe.

With dazed eyes, Gray knew he needed to confess his own feelings. “I like you too Lucy.”

“What about Juvia?” She muttered.

The dark haired boy quirked an eyebrow at her and soon the grin from kissing her turned to a smirk, “Are you talking about the time after the guild disbanded?”

A nod came from the girl.

He chuckled, “I didn’t ask her to come with me.” Gray tipped her chin up, fore and index finger stayed under her chin. “That was all her doing, Lucy.”

Unconsciously her upper teeth sank into her lower lips. His eyes catching the action clearly.

“No-Nothing happened between you two, right?” Her voice soft.

A sweet smile washed over him. He didn’t think that she couldn’t be any cuter but he was wrong. “Nothing happened between us Lucy.”

A sigh escaped her lips and soon a smile was on her lips.

“Relieved to hear we didn’t do anything?” Gray teased the blonde in his arms. Teasing her would be one of his greatest pleasure but if he was going to get hit over and over would that make him a masochist?

Lucy playfully smacked his chest and pouted at him. “So what now?”

“Well I like you and you like me, does that mean we’re boyfriend and girlfriend now?” He asked, watching her cheeks turn pink.

“Do you want to?” She asked, fingers tracing invisible patterns on his chest.

He shuddered.

“Yes.” He nodded as he said so, “I like that very much.”

They stood staring at each other, smiles adorning their faces.

"I'd like to do something else Lucy," Gray's voice low and bordered on sounding husky.

A questioning look appeared on her face, “What is it?”

He smirked and leaned down close to hear ear, “I want to eat you out.”

From lovely pink to hot red, her cheeks rivaled Erza’s scarlet hair. But the idea of making the blonde writhe in pleasure sent tingles down his spine. He’d fantasized doing it to her multiple times, yet he never did have the chance on account he still didn’t know how she felt about him.

“Do-Don’t you think that’s going too fast?” She squeaked, moving to pull away from the male’s hold. However, he held on fast, not letting her go anywhere.

“Don’t think about it,” He whispered, catching her off guard by sweeping her off of her feet into a princess carry. “I bet you have fantasies. I’ll be happy to fulfill each and every one of them for you.”

Lucy’s eyes widened at the offer, heart starting to pound faster. Gray knew from her reaction that she _did_ have fantasies about him like _that._

The male carried the blonde into her room and softly placed her down on her bed. The moon now serving as their light in the dark night.

“You can say no Lucy.”

A smile ghosted over Lucy’s features at the thoughtfulness he displayed. He wasn’t a pushover like most of the men nowadays are. _Besides, he can be a gentleman._ The blonde thought as she raised her hand to his cheek, caressing it.

“I’ll judge after you show me what you got Gray.”

A devilishly handsome smirk appeared on his lips, “Challenge accepted.”

Gray slowly crawled over and hovered above her. Leaning down, their lips met. Their lips didn’t move against one another. They were just pressed against each other. Their eyes trying to communicate and decide on what to do next.

He opted to peck her lips once and then twice. Gray knew that he should move first, but he didn’t want to scare her. He guessed that since she was sheltered growing up, she wouldn’t know what to do with the opposite sex. But, he was wrong. Surprise registered in his eyes once he felt her arms wrap around his neck and pull him lower.

Lucy pressed her lips harder than the pecks he did earlier. Her mind reeling in the information she has read hundreds of times in books.

Gray leaned on his hand so that he wouldn't crush her with his weight. Opening his mouth, he tested what she would do if he asked her to open for him. His breath almost hitched when he felt her own tongue meet his.

The blonde was observing his reactions. Wondering about what the little quirk he did when she ventured inside his mouth. Boldly applying and trying the things she learned from reading books. It was almost like she was replaying what the writer has experienced. It was scary and almost intrusive to read about them, yet they helped.

Slowly they let themselves get lost in each other.

Gray was the first one to pull away, wanting to bring it to the next level as much as he could. He pecked her lips once and proceeded to kiss her neck. Wanting to leave his mark on her skin so that people knew she was taken.

“Yo-What are you doing?” Lucy asked in a shivering voice.

Her blood was pumping loud in her ears, she thought that her eardrums would burst. She felt nervous every time Gray moved. She didn't know what she should do to reciprocate his efforts. And she didn't want to turn him off or make him think that she was backing off on her offer. She wanted to ex-

“Ahn~” A moan escaped her lips at Gray’s sucking, just a little bit below her ear.

"Well, aren't you enjoying yourself?" He teased. _Found her weak spot._

Lucy could feel the smirk he had on, “Stop smirking or else I’m going to smack it off.”

“Well, aren’t you quite the Masochist, little Princess~”

She gasped, “I am not an M! And don’t call me Princess!” She warned him, while playfully hitting his shoulder.

"Are you sure?" Gray hummed as if he was thinking. “I could have sworn you were since you always used a whip.”

Despite the darkness in the room, Gray still saw how Lucy’s face turned red. He couldn’t help himself from imagining Lucy dressed up in some black laced lingerie with high heels and garters attached to long, black and frilly stockings. While Lucy playfully slapped her trusted whip on the floor and her eyes were hauntingly seducing him.

“Stop imagining it you pervert!” Her embarrassed cry snapped him out of his daydream.

He grinned and made a _wah_ -PSS shh sound. Making his own sound of a whip.

A snort came from Lucy as she tried to stop from laughing at his childishness.

“Are you going to continue or-”

“Impatient aren’t you Princess?”

The blonde playfully stuck her tongue out at him like a child. But she immediately pulled her tongue back in her mouth when Gray swooped down.

He pouted at her, “I thought you were asking me to suck on it~”

Lucy blushed, “Stop teasing me already, Gray~”

“Ah-ah~ it’s still too early for you to call my name out.” He poked her nose and then went back to trailing kisses down her neck. “I still haven’t started.”

“I don’t think you’ll get started with you teasing me and all.”

“I already left a hickey on your neck.” He muttered, kissing the said hickey on the side of her neck. “And I plan to leave more all over your body.”

Lucy’s eyes grew wide. Her hand automatically coming up to the spot he kissed on her neck, but before she could touch it, Gray pulled her hand away and held it against the bed, right beside her head. He did the same to her other hand.

“No touching until I finish my masterpiece.”

Lucy remained quiet and waited for Gray to continue. Her chest heaved, catching his attention. Carefully he reached out his hands to her gifted chest. His eyes watched her reaction as if asking permission if it was okay to touch them.

Hesitantly she nodded, unconsciously holding her breath when he cupped her breasts.

Gray watched Lucy’s reactions, memorizing each and every one of them. When he slowly massaged them, he noticed that her breath would hitch. When he softly thumbed her nipples and rolled them when they hardened, she’d bite her lips and stop herself from making sounds. He snaked an arm beneath her and unhooked her bra. Now free from constraints, he felt her soft and smooth skin.

"I want to hear you, Lucy." Gray murmured as he leaned down to take a nipple in his mouth.

“Ng…” Her teeth tugged at her lips, “It’s embarrassing.”

“But I want to hear you.” While he sucked on her right nipple, while his right hand massaged her left. “Just let them all out or else.”

“Or else what?” She asked, eyes starting to mist over with lust.

**_BANG!_ **

“Lucy! I almost forgot to-” The intruder stopped talking and froze on the spot. Seeing two bodies on the bed. One with almost nothing on, while the other didn’t have a shirt on. Both of the figures on the bed also froze as they stared at the intruder.

However, the so-called intruder blushed almost the same shade of her hair. "Plea- uh… Sorry for disturbing!"

**_SLAM!_ **

“Great we just had to be seen by Erza," Gray muttered. "I know it's not nice to leave you hanging, but maybe we should continue this some other time?"

The blushing and stupefied Lucy nodded. “I think that would be good. Could you move over Gray?”

“Oh right.” The male moved away from her and handed his discarded shirt to her. “Would you kick me out if I stayed over?”

Lucy sweetly smiled at him. “Nope. And maybe you’d like to sleep with me?”

“Of course I would like to _sleep_ with you, Lucy." The male said, fighting off the smirk that threatened to appear.

The blonde softly punched him, “Not like that pervert!” She exclaimed, blushing at the innuendo. “I meant like against each other, without the humping and groaning’s.”

“I really like how blunt you are Lucy," Gray admitted chuckling at her pouting lips. Gingerly he moved around the bed and chose the spot near the window. He then proceeded to wrap his arms around her waist and pulled her body closer to his.

“We can think about dealing with Erza tomorrow, for now, we should get some good shut eye." He mumbled against her hair. 

Lucy smiled and snuggled closer to him, her face burrowed against his chest. “Goodnight Gray.”

Gray kissed the top of her head and bid goodnight. “Sleep tight, Lucy.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ  
> Maya's shout out corner!  
> memo1: Long overdue~ Sorry!!!  
> ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ  
> Please Support my other story ‘His Obsession: The Remake'  
> ｡◕‿◕｡So leave a review below｡◕‿◕｡


End file.
